


Deus Vult

by Helen_scram



Series: Моя семья [3]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Крестовые походы, тайные общества, семейные секреты, дьявольские культы, таинственные амулеты, поиски сокровищ, ведьмы, колдуны — все это неожиданно врывается в жизнь заместителя шерифа.Crusades, secret societies, family secrets, devilish cults, mysterious amulets, treasure hunts, witches, sorcerers - all of that unexpectedly bursts into the life of Deputy Sheriff.
Series: Моя семья [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540471
Kudos: 4





	Deus Vult

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Episode The Enchantment, Series 2  
> Таймлайн: серия «Колдовство», 2-й сезон

_Пролог_

Не было тверди земной и небесной. Только чернота. Она наступала, обволакивала, душила. Он со своим мечом был таким маленьким и слабым сейчас. Потом в непроглядном мраке вспыхнули адским пламенем глаза, и тьма стала змеей. У нее не было тела, и он по-прежнему не видел ничего, но сомнений в том, что бесформенная масса вокруг — именно змея, не было. Она впивалась в него тысячами острых зубов, наполняла ядом, и этим ядом было Знание: «Все тщетно. Смирись». Он отрицательно качнул головой и, сцепив зубы, с усилием поднял меч, глядя прямо в злые глаза напротив. В них разрастался огонь. Вот он вырвался наружу, пожирая темноту, но странным образом не освещая ничего вокруг, просто заполняя пространство, и так же душил, как черное ничто и исполинская змея до этого.

_Глава 1. Эдмунд_

Он проснулся от собственного крика, вырвался из пучины сна и лежал, глядя в невидимый потолок и постепенно осознавая, что неприятные резкие звуки где-то совсем рядом — это его же дыхание.

— Что с тобой, Эдмунд? — послышался встревоженный голос жены.

Надо ответить, успокоить, хотя чувствовать ее волнение за него было приятно, много лучше, чем ледяную броню отстраненности, которую она порой надевала, в последние годы, правда, довольно редко. Хриплым каркающим голосом он произнес:

— Ничего, просто дурной сон, — и только после своих слов понял окончательно, что его битва только что была не явью, а видением.

Темнота в реальности была не такой всеобъемлющей, она покорялась его усилиям, так что вскоре он уже мог различить очертания предметов и потянулся за кубком с подслащенной водой, который на ночь ставили для леди Маргарет на столик у изголовья. Нависая над ней, он напился, но, поставив кубок, не торопился отодвинуться на свою половину постели. Вместо этого, когда она нетерпеливо пошевелилась под ним, он прижался к ней всем телом, заключая в объятья. Она тихо пискнула под его тяжестью, как девчонка, и он снова ощутил себя молодым. Ничего лучше таких мгновений в их союзе не было.

Днем прибыл гонец из Ноттингема и доставил письмо, прочитав которое он утвердился в мысли, что увиденное ночью было пророчеством. Что-то враждебное и опасное надвигалось, щерило зубы, готовилось сожрать. Сын, конечно, пока ничего не понимал. Торопливые каракули — Гай всегда терпеть не мог писать — демонстрировали растерянность и злость. Для него же самого все было ясно: это явилось прошлое, которое никуда не исчезло, и требует вернуть долг. А он-то, глупец, решил, получив известие о гибели барона де Беллема и разорении его замка чернью, что теперь может спать спокойно. Правда, расхлебывать давно заваренную кашу будет не он сам, это придется сделать Гаю. В том, что мальчик справится, он не сомневался — Гизборн же! Пусть не по крови, но по духу, — но вот какую цену ему придется заплатить, неизвестно. Что ж, Гизборны всегда платят, никто не может предъявить им непогашенных счетов. Он задумался ненадолго, потом придвинул лист бумаги и вывел: «Немедленно приезжай. Это крайне важно».

_Глава 2. Гай_

Гай несся домой как на крыльях. Он давно не был в отпуске и не то, что соскучился, просто ему не терпелось рассказать о своих успехах: за этот год он уже не раз оставался шерифом на время отлучек де Рено и отлично справлялся. Хотелось услышать от отца одобрительное «Молодец! Настоящий Гизборн!», как тогда, после военной кампании во Франции или когда он только поступил на службу в Ноттингем. Правда, немного удивлял срочный вызов, должно было произойти что-то действительно серьезное. Посыльный, прибывший с письмом, уверял, что и сэр Эдмунд, и леди Маргарет, благослови их Господь, находятся в добром здравии и никаких несчастий, слава Всевышнему, ни в маноре ни в округе не случалось. Но Гай не собирался строить предположений — отец сам сообщит все, что сочтет нужным.

Мать легко кивнула ему, словно он и не уезжал из дому, а вернулся с небольшой прогулки по окрестностям, и отправилась распорядиться насчет ужина. Он и не ждал от нее большего.

Когда они втроем собрались за вечерней трапезой, Гай после нескольких ничего не значащих реплик о погоде и видах на урожай решил спросить о том, что его действительно интересовало.

— Матушка, ты ведь хорошо знаешь Хантингтонов? — он с удивлением заметил, что леди Маргарет явственно вздрогнула и изменилась в лице. — Что там у них за Ральф, и кем он приходится нынешнему графу?

— Кто? — мать явно с трудом пыталась понять, о ком идет речь, и вернуться в общий разговор из каких-то своих мыслей. Гай подавил подступающее раздражение.

— Ральф Хантингтон. Из какой он ветви?

Леди Маргарет задумалась.

— Не из нынешних Хантингтонов, это точно. Откуда ты вообще взял этого Ральфа?

Гай уже не мог сдерживаться:

— Я взял?!! Это он свалился неизвестно откуда на мою голову! Явился в Ноттингем, объявил, что его зовут Ральф Хантингтон, и за один день втерся в доверие к шерифу.

— Гай, не смей орать! Ты не солдат своих тут муштруешь. У тебя совершенно исчезли манеры на этой службе. А твой шериф... Да ему, судя по всему, любым громким титулом назовись — и тут же заручишься его расположением.

Гизборн-старший встрепенулся:

— Фальшивое имя? Очень интересно. И почему именно такое выбрал прибывший в Ноттингем — поближе к Гаю — самозванец? Как думаешь, благородная супруга?

Сэр Эдмунд и леди Маргарет вперились друг в друга взглядами. Между родителями иногда возникало что-то такое, отчего Гаю хотелось поскорее убраться из дому. Мать, как обычно, капитулировала первой. Пожав плечами, она продолжила, словно и не было ничего:

— Если только он не из де Санлисов. Они так и не смирились с передачей титула шотландцам и все время продолжали неофициально так именоваться. Саймон, 3-й граф Нортгемптон, даже восстановил свои права и официально стал Хантингтоном. Да, как раз в тот год, как мы поженились, помнишь, Эдмунд?

Но отец пока не был настроен принять предложенное перемирие. Искривив рот то ли в усмешке, то ли в горькой гримасе, он процедил:

— Помню ли я? Дражайшая супруга, я-то ни на миг не забывал, что связан священными узами брака. Меня не в чем упрекнуть.

Гай понял, что пора вмешаться.

— Отец, со всем уважением... Мы так никогда ни в чем не разберемся. Позволь матушке закончить.

После паузы — наверняка, прикидывает, подумал Гай, стоит ли разобидеться и мстительно замолчать или говорить дальше и насладиться вниманием своих мужчин — леди Маргарет вернулась к де Санлису.

— Однако граф Саймон третий скончался, не оставив законных наследников, во всяком случае, так было объявлено при передаче титула внукам Матильды от Дэвида Шотландского.

Сэр Эдмунд сузил глаза, обдумывая услышанное.

— Но если так... А этот Ральф не может быть бастардом лорда Саймона?

— Ну, какие-то слухи ходили...

— Ходили, говоришь? Да, видно не всем удается успешно скрывать свой блуд.

Леди Маргарет величественно поднялась со своего места.

— Уже поздно. Я устала и хочу отдохнуть. Позвольте мне удалиться.

Мужчины встали. Сэр Эдмунд склонил голову:

— Как леди будет угодно. Гай, сопроводи мать наверх!

Светя матери факелом на лестнице, Гай подумал, что ему тоже хотелось бы, чтобы кто-нибудь осветил для него историю их семьи, убрал тени недомолвок и иносказаний, которые он терпеть не мог. Но пока он решил удовольствоваться прояснением обстоятельств жизни других людей.

— Матушка, как так могло случиться, что у де Санлисов отобрали титул графов Хантингтонов?

— Политика, Гай, все дело в ней. Она крушит судьбы людей. И детям от первого брака порой не достается ничего.

— Но это же... несправедливо!

Леди Маргарет вздохнула:

— Храни тебя Пресвятая Дева, Гай, ты такой наивный. Наша земная жизнь вообще лишена справедливости. Мы можем надеяться на воздаяние только покинув сию юдоль скорбей.

Гай даже остановился.

— Так нечестно. Я так не хочу.

— Все вершится по воле Божией, а не твоей, Гай. Саймону де Санлису еще повезло: по крайней мере брак его родителей не был признан недействительным в угоду новому союзу.

Мать говорила какую-то ерунду. Как можно объявить недействительным брак, заключенный по всем правилам, освященный церковным обрядом, брак, в котором родились дети? Он открыл было рот, чтобы задать очередной вопрос, но леди Маргарет остановила его:

— Доброй ночи, Гай. Ступай к отцу, он ждет.

_Глава 3. Эдмунд_

Он сидел у очага, погрузившись в воспоминания. Когда Гай вернулся с Континента овеянным воинской славой, получившим рыцарские шпоры в семнадцать лет, он так гордился им и собой, что даже забыл, что не является его отцом в физическом смысле. Но Маргарет быстро отрезвила его, когда в ответ на восторженное «Настоящий Гизборн!», презрительно фыркнула и отчеканила: «Он настоящий Мак-Уиллем, Эдмунд, чтобы не сказать больше!». Да куда уж больше. Он прекрасно понял ее намек. Хантингтон. Это имя, словно цепкий плющ, вплелось в жизнь его семьи, вызывая при каждом упоминании удушающий приступ ненависти.

Однако Маргарет никогда не позволяла себе подобного при сыне, за что Эдмунд был ей действительно благодарен. И сейчас, ожидая пока Гай проводит мать наверх и вернется к нему для серьезного мужского разговора, он надеялся, что она и в этот раз не перешла грань приличий и вообще отошла от темы обид, нанесенных некоторым представителям высоких родов.

Потом он нырнул еще глубже в прошлое, то, что казалось погребенным под толщей времени, а теперь всплыло, как чудовище со дна озера. Все началось с их брака с Маргарет, вернее, с того, что он вскоре после свадьбы понял: жена его не любит. Мириться с этим он не собирался, он должен был завоевать ее, как... как воины Христовы завоевали Иерусалим! В Святой земле оставалось еще много мест, где можно было добыть славу и богатство, и он отправился туда, намереваясь вернуться во всем блеске.

_Интерлюдия_

Море было необыкновенным. Никогда ни до, ни после он не видел такого. Какого оно было цвета? Не определить. Синим, темнеющим до глубины вечернего неба, а потом светлеющим, как то же небо зимним утром? Или все же зеленым? Не таким, как трава, но напоминающим заросли кустарника на склонах родных холмов, только ярче, много ярче и гуще. Оно играло красками и оттенками, сверкало и вспыхивало, и было гладким, словно твердь. Больше всего оно напоминало драгоценный камень и поражало такой же прозрачностью.

А потом он увидел Крак-де Шевалье. Ни раньше, ни позже ничто из творений человека не восхищало его так сильно. Грозная, надежная твердыня внушала трепет и гордость. А еще уверенность. Уверенность в силе ее обитателей и незыблемости их положения.

_Глава 4. Гай_

Войдя, он подумал, что отец заснул у очага, и остановился в нерешительности. Но тот взмахом руки пригласил его сесть напротив и приказал:

— Расскажи-ка мне еще раз об этом Хантингтоне. Четко, внятно, не горячась.

Гай заупрямился было: «Да нечего рассказывать, я еще в письме все изложил», но под жестким требовательным взглядом отца начал рапортовать, как на военном совете:

— Никто не знает, кто он и откуда. Явился совершенно неожиданно без предупреждения и каких-либо рекомендаций, назвался Ральфом Хантингтоном и остался в замке, зачем и на какой срок — тоже никому не известно. Де Рено, может, и посвящен в детали, но со мной не делился, что тоже странно.

Потом Гай сбился с докладывающего обстановку тона и заговорил более свободно.

— Везде сует свой нос, все знает, на все имеет собственное мнение и всех с ним знакомит. Особенно интересуется бароном де Беллемом. Норовит выслужиться перед шерифом, а меня отодвинуть в сторону. Но при этом лезет ко мне в друзья. Я вообще не понимаю, что ему от меня нужно. Все эти взгляды, улыбочки — будто у нас с ним есть какая-то общая тайна на двоих.

С каждым словом отец мрачнел все больше. Потом он сделал Гаю знак замолчать и погрузился в раздумья, тяжело уставившись в огонь. Спустя довольно долгое время он наконец выпрямился и произнес:

— Сын!

Гай напрягся. Такого обращения он удостаивался крайне редко, случаи по пальцам можно было пересчитать. Похоже, дело действительно было серьезное и касалось всей семьи.

— Я не рассказывал тебе раньше о том времени, что провел не дома, вне Англии. Пришла пора это исправить.

Гай почувствовал себя мальчишкой, в нетерпении ждущим исполнения героической баллады или волшебной истории.

Крестовый поход! Он с детства мечтал туда отправиться. Вернуться овеянным славой, видеть уважение во взглядах старых бойцов, слышать завистливое перешептывание их юных пажей и оруженосцев, восхищенные вздохи прекрасных дам, чувствовать их восторг при одном своем появлении.

Все, что Гай знал о Святой Земле, ему поведал дед, отец матери. Он много и охотно беседовал с внуком, когда Гая привозили к нему погостить, и даже учил его арабскому. А вот отец никогда не говорил о Походе, битвах, в которых доводилось участвовать, дальних загадочных странах, в которых побывал.

И вот этот час настал, а он, похоже, пропустил начало.

— ...Я вступил в тайный орден Паладинов Аримана.

— Аримана? Что это за Ариман?

— Бог Зла, — сказал отец торжественно, и Гай вздрогнул, почувствовав, как по спине пробежал холодок, хотя у очага было очень тепло. — Что-то вроде нашего Люцифера.

— Демон?!

— Нет, бог, он выше. Но не истинный, единый и единственный, а какой-то из ложных, как у греков, ты же учил — у них этих богов было больше, чем бездельников в свите нашего короля.

— Ты стал язычником?! Но... почему, отец?

— Мне хотелось власти.

Гай кивнул. Это он понимал. Отец продолжал:

— Власть важнее богатства, важнее силы, потому что она и есть сила, она и есть богатство. И язычество тут не при чем.

Сэр Эдмунд помолчал и добавил уже совсем другим тоном, виноватым и растерянным:

— И еще мне хотелось, чтобы твоя мать осознала, как ей повезло, чтобы оценила и вознаградила меня, подарив себя всю.

Нет, не таких откровений ждал Гай. Сначала орден демонопоклонников, потом альковные тайны... Его ошеломление было настолько явственным, что отец прикрикнул:

— Гай, закрой рот! Ты уже взрослый мужчина, должен понимать такие вещи.

Покраснев до ушей — он ясно чувствовал, как пылает, — Гай буркнул:

— Прошу прощения, отец. Продолжай.

— Наш орден основал барон Саймон де Беллем. Да-да, тот самый. Мы, в общем-то, и не сделали ничего. Провели обряд вступления, очень красивый, я до сих пор его помню. Барон сказал, что напишет устав и подготовит символы, по которым мы всегда сможем узнать других членов братства. Но тут Раймунд третий, граф Триполи, стал собирать воинов, чтобы отбить у сарацин Эмесу, и я пошел с ним. В той битве я был тяжело ранен, а поправившись, уже не мог сражаться по-прежнему, так что пришлось возвращаться домой.

— А потом?

— Не было никакого «потом». До твоего письма. Но теперь мы все в серьезной опасности. Этот Хантингтон, или кто он там на самом деле, вынюхивает и рыщет неспроста. У барона остался список рыцарей, вступивших в орден, расписки, подтверждающие, что мы сделали это добровольно и с полным осознанием последствий. А еще мой амулет. Я отдал его ему перед походом на Эмесу.

— Зачем?

— Его мог кто-нибудь увидеть. Даже такая мелочь грозила обвинением в отступничестве и отлучением. А я и тогда не собирался ссориться со Святой Матерью Церковью.

Огонь в очаге почти догорел, и отец поднялся.

— Думаю, задачу ты понял. Ты должен найти и изъять все, связанное с этой историей. Запомни, сын, сейчас от тебя зависит само существование рода Гизборнов. И да поможет тебе Бог!

_Интерлюдия_

По тайному подземному ходу, прорубленному в скалах сотни лет назад, они шли к храму Аримана, созданному его неизвестными поклонниками, забытому, потерянному в толще камня и времени и найденному случайно — или же по воле их божества — новыми адептами. Узкий извилистый путь освещали только зажженные фонари, которые они несли. Но вот впереди засиял более яркий свет, и они ступили в обширную пещеру. От их движения на ее высоких стенах заплясали уродливые тени. В полном молчании они проследовали каждый на свое место и стали в круг по двое у окончания лучей пятиконечной звезды, начертанной на гладком полу. Последняя пара прошла в центр зала, где посередине стояла каменная чаша, в которой горел огонь. Рядом застыл, словно изваяние, высокий человек в черных одеждах, на груди его мерцала таинственным светом такая же по форме звезда, как на полу, только значительного меньшего размера. Это был барон Саймон де Беллем, Великий магистр их ордена, который должен был, по его замыслу, сравниться в скором будущем могуществом с тамплиерами, а то и превзойти их. Последние вошедшие стали по сторонам барона, словно свита. Он простер руку над чашей и заговорил торжественно и звучно. Остальные вторили ему, и эхо их голосов, отталкиваясь от темного свода пещеры, возвращало им слова их клятвы. 

Их было двенадцать, тех кто решил назваться паладинами Аримана, и ему это показалось символичным. «Мы как апостолы», — звучало в голове горделиво. Лишь много позже пришло прозрение: он не считал барона, тот стоял особняком в его мыслях, а ведь это было не верно. Так что было их тринадцать. Число дьявола.

_Глава 5. Гай_

Гай ворочался в постели. Сон не приходил. Де Беллем. Он производил зловещее впечатление, даже если не знать всего того, что только что рассказал отец. Гай вспомнил первую встречу с бароном.

— Лорд Саймон, барон де Беллем, — торжественно объявил слуга.

Вошел человек в довольно странном, полунорманнском-полусарацинском одеянии. Он был высок — доставал макушкой Гаю почти до бровей, а не до плеча, как многие. Все, находящиеся в зале, вдруг вспомнили о каких-то срочных делах и потянулись к выходу. Барон провожал их насмешливым взглядом холодных глаз. Вскоре они остались втроем: Роберт де Рено как хозяин, его гость де Беллем и он, Гай. На немой вопрос шериф нетерпеливо махнул рукой:

— Вы можете говорить при сэре Гае абсолютно свободно, барон.

Беседа их была невыносимо скучной, но пришлось присутствовать, раз не успел вовремя улизнуть. Даже шериф, казалось, устал и начал проявлять признаки нетерпения. Гость уловил невысказанное пожелание и с достоинством завершил визит. Уходя, лорд Саймон остановился возле него.

— Вы ведь сын Эдмунда Гизборна, сэр Гай, не так ли?

Гай кивнул. Спохватился, что надо бы что-то сказать, выказать учтивость, а не молчать, как тупой виллан-сакс, но выдавил только:

— Да, милорд барон.

И покраснел от собственной неловкости.

— Я знавал вашего отца, юноша. Славный воин, проявил истинную доблесть в битве при Эмесе. Он был там серьезно ранен, его даже сочли погибшим. Как он сейчас?

Гай просиял:

— Благодарю, милорд. Отец все еще полон сил. Я сообщу ему, что вы справлялись о нем. Он будет рад.

На лице барона мелькнула странная улыбка.

— Не сомневаюсь.

...Но вот чем-чем, а радостью это не было. Если бы Гай считал, что отец может чего-то бояться, он принял бы его реакцию за страх. Наверное, это было просто удивление или еще что-то, размышлять он не собирался, тем более, отец ничего тогда не сказал.

_Глава 6. Эдмунд_

Ровное дыхание жены его не обмануло. Он чувствовал, что она не спит, но в этот раз был только благодарен за ее невинное притворство. Он и сам, улегшись, постарался дышать глубоко и размеренно, давая ей сигнал: «Все хорошо, все спокойно».

Барон выбрал Аримана, потому что считал его не злом, но воплощением разума. Эдмунд не видел ничего плохого в поклонении разуму, поэтому вступил в орден, как только ему предложили. Де Беллем стал его первым и единственным магистром. Многое в придуманных им обрядах казалось просто забавой, Эдмунд только много позже понял, насколько это было серьезно для барона. Тот жаждал знаний и могущества, которое они давали, и, чтобы его достичь, использовал то, что было удобно, соответствовало его целям и желаниям, с легкостью отметая то, что входило с ними в противоречие, и не испытывал при этом ни раскаяния, ни даже сомнений.

Для Эдмунда все изменилось, когда он после ранения пришел в себя в больнице госпитальеров. Раньше у него не было возможности просто думать, часами рассматривая одну и ту же мысль под разными углами. Теперь же он недоуменно спрашивал себя, как мог он, христианин, рыцарь, крестоносец, позволить быть вовлеченным в столь странную затею. Что хотел показать ему Господь, допустив его падение в ересь: тщетность попыток изменить что-либо в предначертанном судьбой, слабость человека перед соблазном? Или это было испытанием веры и стойкости? Но почему Он не покарал недостойного смертью? А потом понял: нет ничего предначертанного. Каждый сам делает выбор.

_Интерлюдия_

С вершины холма открывалось озеро, наполненное кровью. Сердце заколотилось где-то в горле, но легкий ветер пробежал по поверхности и стало понятно, что впереди простирается обычная долина, покрытая алыми цветами, росшими так густо, что зелень стеблей была не заметна. Зрелище было прекрасным и жутким одновременно. В родной Англии он такого не видывал. Впечатление усиливало закатное небо такого же цвета, сливающееся с «кровавой» земной поверхностью. Он перекрестился.

_Глава 7. Гай_

До ноттингемского замка Гай добрался как раз к ужину, что было весьма кстати: он сильно проголодался в пути; поэтому, наскоро смыв дорожную пыль, он устремился в главный зал, и даже гнусная рожа Хантингтона, сидящего напротив, не могла испортить ему аппетит.

Де Рено уже поел и теперь цедил вино, лениво развалясь по своему обыкновению в любимом кресле. Видимо, от скуки и будучи в благодушном настроении, он решил проявить заботу:

— Как ваш отец, Гизборн?

— Благодарю, ему уже лучше. Старая рана воспалилась. Ничего серьезного.

Разумеется, Хантингтону нужно было влезть в разговор:

— Ах да, ваш отец ведь тоже был крестоносцем, сэр Гай. Он был ранен в Святой земле? Это там он познакомился с бароном де Беллемом?

Гай чуть не подавился:

— С чего вы взяли, что он был знаком с бароном?

Хантингтон приподнял брови:

— А разве нет? Мне кажется, вы сами об этом рассказывали.

Гай положил кусок хлеба обратно на блюдо и сжал кулаки, чтобы не видно было, как дрожат руки.

— Я. Ничего. Подобного. Не. Говорил. Тем более, вам, Ральф.

Тот снова одарил его одной из своих многозначительных улыбочек и пожал плечами.

Но настоящий удар ждал Гая впереди. Оказывается, за время его короткого отсутствия Хантингтон стал для шерифа «его дорогим Ральфом» и получал похвалы и выражения одобрения за каждое слово и движение. Однако, не это было главным. Он где-то нашел одну из ведьм де Беллема и притащил ее в замок. Де Рено вдруг захотел немедленно продемонстрировать Гаю свой «трофей», и все трое спустились в поземелье. Ведьма была довольно хороша собой, горда и упряма. И очень смела: она плюнула в шерифа, так что на этом визит завершился, и они поднялись наверх.

Гай пытался разобраться, почему убитый разбойниками года три назад барон-чернокнижник вдруг стал главной темой разговоров шерифа. Ответ, как это часто бывает, оказался простым: богатство. Кто-то, Гай даже подозревал, кто, рассказал о несметных сокровищах, привезенных де Беллемом из Крестового похода. Возможно, слухи ходили и раньше, а Хантингтон только умело подогрел их — не важно. В результате де Рено ничто так не занимало, как рассуждения о том, где может быть спрятанно вывезенное из Святой земли золото. Он собирался выяснить это у ведьмы: она не могла не знать. Нужно было их опередить, и едва дождавшись, пока все разойдутся по покоям, Гай помчался в темницу.

С ведьмой получилось плохо. Палач перестарался, а Гай, торопясь выяснить все поскорее, не остановил его вовремя. Когда она пришла в себя, то только хохотала и несла какую-то чушь. Видимо, окончательно тронулась умом. Гай распорядился отправить ее в Керклисское аббатство: его монахини славились умением врачевать раны телесные и душевные и он был уверен, что им удастся вернуть Господу заблудшую душу до того, как она покинет бренное тело.

_Глава 8. Гай_

Де Рено отдал прямой приказ добыть сокровища, и Гай с «дорогим Ральфом» отправились в замок Беллем. Хантингтон был весел, возбужден и болтал без умолку. Гай почти не слышал его, прикидывая, как отыскать среди развалин то, что нужно отцу. Вдруг краем уха он уловил: «Нам обоим это нужно, Гай, так что мы сумеем найти компромисс» — и внутри у него все замерло от понимания: Ральф охотится за тем же, что и он. 

Его надо было уничтожить, и это было нелегко, потому что этот Хантингтон, хотя и был опасным мерзавцем, был все же «своим». Тогда Гай представил, что он защищает родной замок, а по стене ползет враг. Ползет, чтобы ворваться в его дом, чтобы отнять у него все: честь, статус, будущее. Он больше не колебался, и рука его была тверда.

Он все-таки стер эту гнусную ухмылочку с ненавистной рожи. Перерезая веревку, Гай чувствовал, словно избавляется от пут, связывающих его самого. Это не заняло много времени, несмотря на ее толщину и крепость: кинжал был остро наточен, Гай всегда содержал оружие в отличном состоянии.

Ему захотелось взглянуть на то, что сделало его убийцей. Мешочек был совсем небольшим, что казалось странным: какие-такие несметные сокровища можно было там поместить? Может, особые, редкие камни? Гай лихорадочно вытряхнул содержимое мешочка на каменную плиту и разочарованно вздохнул: какие-то кулоны, пряжки, фибулы — все они, конечно, были выкованы из золота и украшены каменьями, но большой ценности не имели, разве только значили что-то особенное для того, кто их собрал и надежно припрятал. Это ведь не могла быть шутка, хотя от барона всего можно было ожидать. Ах да, отец что-то говорил об амулетах и тайных знаках, сообществе, каком-то списке. Гай пощупал толстую ткань. Внутри что-то шуршало.

Гай почувствовал прилив необычайной гордости: он, именно он, спас отца от неведомых грозных последствий прежних поступков, освободил его от гнетущей тревоги, зависимости от намерений и расчетов чужих людей. Затем нахлынуло пьянящее ощущение свободы. Его ничего не держало больше в Ноттингеме. Пусть служба его и то, чего он достиг, вызывало зависть у многих, ему самому она не подходила. Он хотел героических битв, воинской славы, а не унылых разбирательств с местными простолюдинами о налогах, вытряхивания недоимок и разборов мелочных жалоб. И теперь, когда он исполнил свой долг перед отцом, перед ним лежал весь мир.

Он сбегал вниз, перескакивая через две ступеньки, торопясь к свету и новой прекрасной жизни, и вдруг чуть не налетел на призрак убитого барона. Он замер не в силах пошевелиться. Потом выходец с того света заговорил. Мертвым, лишенным интонаций голосом он пытался убедить Гая, что является человеком, и это было еще страшнее. В конце концов он отпустил его, но заставил отдать мешочек и велел привести шерифа для каких-то переговоров.

Гай не мог даже сказать, что владеет им сильнее: ужас или разочарование.

_Глава 9. Гай_

Шериф больше не задавал вопросов о Ральфе, вообще не упоминал его, будто и не было его никогда. Ну, и Гай выбросил его из головы очень скоро, тем более, никто больше этим Хантингтоном, настоящим или фальшивым, не интересовался. Пришел из ниоткуда и исчез в никуда.

Гораздо более странным было то, что о бароне тоже ничего не было слышно, и шериф молчал, как воды в рот набрал. Но тут Гай отмахнуться уже не мог, эта мистерия слишком близко касалась его самого, и она не была сыграна до конца.

Финал наступил, когда Гай в очередной раз остался управлять графством в одиночестве. Он закончил долгий и тоскливый, как нытье нищего на паперти, прием жалобщиков и просителей и собирался «отправиться инспекционировать караулы», а на самом деле просто проехаться немного верхом, как вдруг доложили, что к нему просится какая-то девица по делу якобы крайне важному и тайному, а какому — не говорит.

— Какая девица? — удивился Гай.

— Хорошенькая. Такая... — и стражник с масляной улыбкой изобразил руками что-то округлое.

— Да я не об этом, болван, — беззлобно сказал Гай и, увидев на глупой роже насмешливое: «Да-да, милорд, конечно!», лениво добавил: — В зубы дам. Волю взяли.

Паршивец не испугался ничуть, даже виду не сделал, только разулыбался еще шире:

— Так что, милорд, впустить?

— Впусти. Любопытно же, что за тайное дело может быть у хорошенькой девицы. Теряюсь в догадках. Если выяснится, что ее обрюхатил кто-то из вас, жеребцов стоялых, выпорю и на приданое из жалованья вычту.

Посетительница обладала роскошными формами и недюжинным нахальством. Она совершенно не походила на несчастную обманутую девушку. Как выяснилось, Гай ошибся насчет цели ее визита, но никогда еще так этому не радовался. Девицу прислал барон де Беллем! Он хотел что-то предложить! Да, конечно, милорд поедет с... Лилит, ну разумеется!

Уже во дворе замка Беллем Гай поймал ее взгляд и дернулся, как от удара: столько в нем было злобы и даже ненависти. Мелькнула мысль, не совершил ли он ошибку, отправившись с этой, как ее, Лилит в логово колдуна. Но рыцарю не подобает бояться, и, гордо вздев подбородок, он проследовал за — ведьмой? Да наверняка! — в полуразрушенный главный зал.

Тот, кто ждал его там, в этот раз выглядел и говорил получше. Его уже вполне можно было бы назвать человеком, если не знать, что он мертв так давно, что должен был уже полностью разложиться.

— А вы настоящий храбрец, сэр Гай. Не тот, что пренебрегает опасностью по скудомыслию, а тот, что может победить свой страх. Я рад, что буду иметь дело именно с вами.

— Дело? Какое дело? У нас с вами не может быть общих дел, м-м-м... барон.

Привычное «милорд» едва не слетело с языка, но произносить его было нельзя: он не мог назвать своим господином того, кто поселился в теле де Беллема, пусть даже это и была всего лишь фигура речи. Как же к нему обращаться? Как обращаются к расхаживающим мертвецам?

Оживший барон улыбнулся одними губами. Он похож на змею, подумал Гай. Огромную, такую, как он видел когда-то на картинке в Бестиарии, хранившемся в библиотеке Глостеров.

— Вы слишком торопитесь в своих выводах, сэр Гай. Это свойственно молодости. К сожалению, она проходит, а вот глупость — нет. Но вы не глупец, я уверен, поэтому, без сомнения, согласитесь, что если двоим людям что-то нужно друг от друга, они смогут договориться и получить желаемое.

И тут Гай понял, что имел в виду де Беллем, и похолодел. Ответом на его мысль вновь была жутковатая улыбка-гримаса.

— Нет-нет, я не претендую на вашу бессмертную душу. Вы слишком льстите мне, принимая чуть ли не за дьявола. Я еще не забыл рыцарский кодекс: обмен должен быть равноценным. В нашем случае — бумага за бумагу.

— Но у меня нет никаких документов, которые были бы нужны вам взамен, барон.

— Вы снова спешите, сэр Гай Гизборн. Как же вы похожи на отца!

Он произнес это без осуждения, и Гаю стало приятно. Он слегка расслабился, и мозги сразу заработали лучше.

— Вы имеете в виду какую-то официальную бумагу, которую я могу выдать вам как шериф графства?

— Совершенно верно.

— Я не пойду на какой-нибудь подлог, который навредит...

— Никакого вреда никому, заверяю. Я собираюсь покинуть Англию навсегда. Но я не могу путешествовать как барон Саймон де Беллем, для всего христианского мира я мертв и погребен.

— ...

— Мне нужны бумаги на имя человека, не привлекающего внимания, только чтобы добраться до порта и сесть на корабль. Решайтесь, сэр Гай.

Гай подумал. Сделка казалась выгодной и безопасной.

— Хорошо, Я привезу вам все, что нужно. Вы будете путешествовать один?

Молчавшая все время ведьма чуть не прыгнула на него:

— Где Хель?!

— Хель?

— Ее подруга, — вмешался барон, — та, которую выследил и бросил в темницу ваш погибший товарищ. У нашей Лилит очень нежное сердце. Она беспокоится за нее.

Теперь стало понятно, почему она так на него смотрела.

— С ней все в порядке, — заверил Гай. — Она в Керклисе.

— Надо ее оттуда забрать. Значит, по документам я буду совершать паломничество с больной супругой и ее сиделкой.

Следующая встреча была короткой и очень деловой.

Барон достал несколько небольших клочков бумаги и бегло просмотрел их. Один, по виду напоминавший какую-то запись, вырванную из церковной книги, он, немного подумав, спрятал назад.

— Этот документ не нужен ни вашему отцу, ни вам, он попал сюда случайно.

Попал случайно?! Гай криво усмехнулся. Он всегда чуял ложь за милю, но зато первой половине фразы почему-то поверил безоговорочно. Он вручил барону его новые документы и бережно принял от него бесценные сокровища: обрывки бумаги, на которых мелко было написано что-то почти неразборчивое, хотя подпись отца он узнал сразу, и амулет — такой же кусок бумаги, только свернутый трубочкой и привязанный к кожаному шнуру, который, видимо, надевался на шею.

— Прощайте, барон, удачи вам на новом месте! — и, резко развернувшись, Гай бросился прочь.

_Глава 10. Эдмунд_

Он перечитал только что доставленное письмо сына. Гай разрубил этот узел. Кто бы мог подумать, что именно ему суждено было помочь Эдмунду Гизборну избавиться от прошлого. Воистину мальчик послан ему Богом. Внезапно это стало до того ясно, что он чуть не задохнулся. «Господи, прости мою глупость и гордыню!» — пронеслось в голове. Он поднял глаза на сидящую напротив жену. Она с тревогой смотрела на него.

— А ты простишь меня, Мэджи? — спросил он одними губами. Но она услышала, да, услышала его.

_Эпилог_

Тот, кого раньше звали барон Саймон де Беллем, оторвался от чтения гримуара в роскошном переплете и с легкой улыбкой взглянул на двух молодых женщин, расположившихся на груде шелковых подушек под тенистыми деревьями его сада. Их беззаботный смех сливался с журчанием воды в фонтане внутреннего дворика. В прекрасной Севилье ему нравилось все, кроме летней жары, но сейчас, в пору цветения апельсиновых деревьев, здесь было великолепно. Может, со временем ему наскучит аль-Андалус, как когда-то наскучила Англия, и он отправится куда-нибудь еще, кто знает. Но пока он будет изучать свой гримуар, пить Хаому, вдыхать нежный аромат цветов, смотреть на целующихся Лилит и Хель и наслаждаться бессмертием.


End file.
